


Long & Lost

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Without your love I’ll beSo long and lost, are you missing me?





	Long & Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of RoyEd Week, this moodboard was mostly inspired by Florence + the Machine’s _Long & Lost_, which gave me so many CoS vibes, but also a little bit the colourless prompt (sepia is totally a colourless variation, fight me).
> 
> [Youtube video is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S8ksCrYrxM), [lyrics were found at AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/florencethemachine/longlost.html).

> _Is it too late to come on home?_  
_Are all those bridges now old stone?_  
_Is it too late to come on home?_  
_Can the city forgive? I hear its sad song_

**Author's Note:**

> This is also at [tumblr](https://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/186978125454), with bonus second version that has the centre image shaded darker.


End file.
